Serrakaan
| powers=Kraata powers| mask=Great Sverron| tools=Two Double Blade Staffs, two longswords| status=Alive| location=Unknown| pron=Sear-ruh-kan}} Serrakaan is a Makuta, and a member of the Brootherhood of Makuta. He is the Makuta of the southernmost island. He is currently the only Makuta that Teridax let live, and now romes the universe, waiting for his next mission. Biography Serrakaan, like all Makuta, was created 100,000 years ago by the Great Spirit Mata Nui from a pool of the substance known as Antidermis on one of the Southern Islands of the Matoran Universe. He became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization devoted to serving the will of Mata Nui and maintaining order in the universe. Serrakaan was responsible for the creation of several Rahi breeds to populate the universe. Following the events of the Matoran Civil War, Miserix assigned Serrakaan to oversee the southernmost island of the Matoran Universe. At the same time, he was instructed to observe and study the Rahi and species that resided in the lands surrounding his territory. Serrakaan proceeded to construct a massive fortress on his island, where he continued to create Rahi. Serrakaan was sent on a number of missions involving his talents as an assassin. He never left a trace of his presence wherever he went on missions, but all of his victims had similar, if not identical wounds. And all of the victims were always covered in blood. Pirates and smugglers became weary and fearful of the knew disturbance killing so many feared organizations, that eventually they made a name for the so called murderer. They called him the Blood Summoner. Many people had different opinions of the Blood Summoner. Some said that it was an unknown creature that killed them, others, that it was a disease, where their body lost it's ability to hold blood inside of it. Either way, neither of them were true. However, Miserix did not prefer to send Serrakaan to kill so many people, but when an offense toward the Brootherhood was made, Miserix would bring it to the attention of Serrakaan. There was one day when Serrakaan was on a mission and didn't kill a victim, when he easily could have. Reasons for this were unknown, but eventually, the same individual was captured by the Brootherhood, for the theft of a very powerful artifact. The prisoner was the leader of a powerful smugglers briggade, until Icarax destroyed it. Miserix ordered Serrakaan to kill the leader of the briggade, but instead, he took him and teleported him off the island. He let him live once again, and it was becomeing clear to Zorron, "The leader of the Briggade." that Serrakaan had no interest in killing him. In later years to come, he was summoned by Teridax to attend a meeting between the Brotherhood at the convocation chamber on Destral, where he revealed his plan to overthrow Mata Nui. When given the choice of following either Teridax or Miserix, Serrakaan was a He then returned to his island, leaving it only on rare occasions.mong the first to side with Teridax, who assumed dominance over the Brotherhood shortly after. Serrakaan went on several more blood filled missions before he once again encountered Zorron. He killed everyone accept Zorron, and once again left Zorron without any of his soldiers left. Zorron confronted the Blood Summoner in an attempt to kill himself, but Serrakaan did not. He instead took Zorron to his fortress and subjected him to experimentation. He then set Zorron free as his most powerful servant. Eventually Serrakaan, like the other Makuta, evolved beyond the need of a physical body, turning to a simpler form of Antidermis within armor. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to come to Destral to modify his armor to accommodate for the new virus-like form of the Antidermis. However, he did not let the Ninrah Ghosts do anything to it, as he wanted to add his own modifications. Before the Brotherhood was revealed to have betrayed the Great Spirit, Serrakaan had a team of Toa Hagah assigned to him, a gift from Teridax for his loyalty towards him. However, Serrakaan expressed little care for the welfare of his team, solely wanting bodyguards who would obey his every command, no matter how dangerous his orders may be. He assigned Zorron to find Toa for him that were worthy of being his toa bodyguards. Zorron found nine toa, all of different elements, and took them to Serrakaan's fortress for treatment, and experimentation. However, Serrakaan wanted one more Toa to be found, one who was capable of leading his team of powerful Toa. Eventually Zorron found one named Ellendiss. Serrakaan eventually kidnapped Ellendiss from a remote island and subjected him to constant exposure to Shadow energy. Ellendiss, alongside nine other Toa, were subjected to shadow experimentation for five whole years before he released them. The effects of Serrakaan's treatment toward the Toa was extreamely severe. So severe in fact, that they lost their former ideas and hopes of their former lives, and each expressed extreame loyalty to Serrakaan. He gave them all hooded robes to mark them, in a sense, as his servants. In addition, the Toa had successfully managed to gain control over the element of Shadow, while keeping their original elemental power. Since then, Serrakaan has trained the Toa in many forms of combat, and taught them how to control their elemental powers to the point the could nearly control their nova state. During this time, Serrakaan was sent on a number of mysterious and secret missions, having by this point become Teridax's most trusted assassin. One of Serrakaan's mission involved the killing of a Turaga on a Matoran inhabited island. He encountered resistance from the Turaga's Toa team, though he successfully killed all members of the team save for one member: Toa Korasaunt. After trying to kill Toa Treedaka, Serrakaan left the island. Several years before the events of the war with the Order of Mata Nui, Serrakaan returned to Destral, and rarely ever left after that. War with the Order of Mata Nui When the secretive Order of Mata Nui declared war on the Brotherhood, Serrakaan aided in the war efforts. He went back to Destral about a few hours before the attack began, Icarax had left, and another Makuta seized the oppurtinity to sit on the throne. However, Serrakaan wanted not the throne, for he had enough respect for Teridax to know his place in the Brootherhood. Serrakaan went to his quarters to spirit some important items in his possession off the island. He then waited, knowing that the O.O.M.N.'s attack was iminent. Soon a large explosion was felt all over the fortress, and Serrakaan traveled to the throne room. Benjarmin, Gorak, and Gothmogg had possessed the massive Makuta armor kept for situations of the sort and all three Makuta attack the O.O.M.N. head on. Serrakaan however waited for the fight to be brought to him, and it soon was. Two Toa, Taro and Korasaunt, came into the throne room and plundered in the darkness. Serrakaan stood in front of the throne, and looked at them with his blood red eyes. They soon recognized him and attacked him without hesetation. Serrakaan easily avoided their elemental assaults and was battering them with his advanced shadow powers. Serrakan soon saw the last of the three Makuta who had taken the massive armor was defeated, and he realized he had not time to toy with the foolish toa. He launched a massive bolt of lightning that lit up the whole throne room. The bolt was headed for Korasaunt, but Taro leapt into its path to take the punishment. Due to his powers of lightning, he was able to absorb some of the energy, but it still launched him out of the throne room and outside. He was unconsciece from the fell blow, and Korasaunt would never forgive himself if his friend died. Serrakaan took advantage of this oppurtunity to return to his quarters. Serrakaan was receiving a telepathic message from someone, and he did not want to be disturbed. However, a few hours went by, and soon Korasaunt and Taro both went to Serrakaan's quarters. Serrakaan was angered by the interference, and he savagely attacked Taro, knocking him unconsciece once again. Now it was just Him and Korasaunt. Serrakaan toyed with Korasaunt and let his fear sink in, and after a few minutes, Serrakaan grabbed the wearied Toa by the throat and stabbed him. He threw his body off of one of Destrals spires, and let Korasaunt fall to his final resting place, but for some reson, Korasaunt as gone when Serrakaan looked for him. He must have been collected by the O.O.M.N. and taken to the infirmery. Serrakaan then went to one of the towering spires on the fortress and made an unrelenting attack on the O.O.M.N. with a nonstop, widespread, fireblast. The Members of the O.O.M.N. and the B.O.M. were both astonished at Serrakaan's power over fire. He then began to blast bolts of lightning down on the order, and eventually the O.O.M.N. mounted a defense against Serrakaan, useing catapults, that werent blasted apart by lightning, to assault Him. Serrakaan eventually realized that they were adapting to his powers, so he did something that also surprised them. He leapt into the air and suddenly shapeshifted into a massive, black, dragonlike beast, that went down among the O.O.M.N. members and began to shoot fire from his mouth. He also absorbed many beings with a shadow hand. Each swing of his massive tail practically blew apart anyone that was hit. Also when the dragon screamed, the members in close earshot fell apart as blood ripped through their body. He had already killed many order members when Tobduk arrived to challenge him. Serrakaan snapped his massive jaws at Tobduk, but Tobduk leapt out of the way and smacked the dragon in the face with full force of his spear. The dragon backed away and swung it's massive tail and hit him with a great amount of force into the wall of Destral. Tobduk got up and launched a blast of white hot energy from his spear at Serrakaan. Serrakaan then realized that he was to much of an easy target for Tobduk, as his massive form was very simple to hit. He changed back into his hooded and cloaked visage, and began to fight with Tobduk one on one. Serrakaan was using his long sword in this particular battle, and he used it to great effect, he also surrounded the the both of them in a cyclone, so that no one could interfer in the battle. However, Tobduks armor was alot stronger than Serrakaan had guessed, and so Serrakaan had to hit him with alot of power to make a dent. Serrakaan almost never got hit, until Tobduk slammed his spear down on Serrakaan's shoulder, stopping Serrakaan's attack, and then he smack the dark Makuta in the face with his spear. Serrakaan hit the ground hard, and was surprised of the strength of the blow. Serrakaan then used his power over weakness to make it hard for Tobduk to even stand up, however Tobduk extended his spear and blasted Serrakaan with a bolt of energy that sent him slamming into the side of the fortress. This angerd Serrakaan greatly, and so he bombarded Tobduk with an electrical barrage, and continued the blast until Taro once again risked his life to save another. Taro extended his hand and caught the blast, his hands were being burnt from the constant flow of energy, and with the energy in his hands, he began to force it back on Serrakaan, but Serrakaan then made Taro's limbs so weak that he could barely stand. And then, Serrakaan sent the full force of energy back on the Toa. A huge lightning explosion occured, and Taro was flung halfway accros the battlefield. Taro was badly wounded, and Tobduk was in bad shape from the lightning explosion. Serrakaan had already recovered from the explosion, and was slowly walking toward Taro's nearly dead body. Tobduk ran and barreled into Serrakaan, knocking him away. Serrakaan then struck Tobduk with a painful blast of energy, the energy was a combination of poison, shattering, lightning, desintgration, weakness, and plasma. The blast hit Tobduk with a massive explosion, and knocked him into the throne room of Destral. Serrakaan followed, and watched as Tobduk got up once again, anger in his eyes. A huge sphere of energy collected at the end of Tobduks spear and he blasted Serrakaan with a stone shattering blast. Serrakaan had had enough of Tobduk , and decided he was not going to hold back any longer. Dark power began to crakle at Serrakaan's fingertips, and blood rushed out of Tobduk's wounds. Serrakaan was still surprised at Tobduk's will power, and his ability to stay alive for so long. Tobduk once again raised his spear and blasted energy once again at Serrakaan, this time it caught Serrakaan on fire, and flames engulfed his robes. Serrakaan screamed at Tobduk, causing him to bleed even more. Serrakaan eventually used a vacume to put out his robes, and by that time, some of them had burned away. Some of Serakaan's armor was visible by then, and it still stands that Tobduk is the only liveing person to have seen that much of it. Serrakaan had had enough, as he was angered with Tobduk's resilience to his power. Serrakaan then was about to do something that would guarante him victory, but before he could execute his plan of attack, he looked and saw one of his fellow Makuta crushed by an unnatuaral power. Could it be that Teridax was the one to blame? With that, Serrakaan teleported away, leaving Tobduk to lick his wounds. That was the last time Serrakaan was seen on Destral. Teridax's Reign Serrakaan has rarely been seen during Teridax's reign. But he is obviousely still alive, as there have been reports of killings involving unnatural blood loss. Serrakaan has however been confined to his fortress since he left Destral, and he hardly ever leaves. He has however sent his ten Spies/Assassins out to kill any toa or O.O.M.N. members that may have been involved with the assault on Destral. Many stray toa have been killed by his assassins, and a recent target that Serrakaan appointed was Jareroden's team of Toa agents, as they were all present for the battle at Destral. However two key members of the team had recently split off from the rest, so Serrakaan personally went to search for them. He eventually tracked them to a remote island in the southern chain, and he was very close to locating them, however he was attacked by a patrol of robots that were of Makuta Benjarmin's makeing. Serrakaan began to kill all of the ones in sight, and one of them got away to report Serrakaan's presence to his master. Benjarmin emediately knew who was responsible for the destruction just by the vivid description of the assailant. And so, Benjarmin went out to confront Serrakaan, as he was sumewhat curious as to why Serrakaan was on his island, and why he was still alive. But Benjarmin deduced that the reason for his life being spared by Teridax was because of his extreame loyalty, and because Teridax always favored Serrakaan above most other Makuta. Benjarmin soon found Serrakaan killing all of his robots, and after Serrakaan killed the last one, Benjarmin made his presence known. He challenged Serrakaan to a duel, as he was some what curiouse about Serrakaan's fighting capabilities. And so, the battle soon started, and Serrakaan was alot more agile then Benjarmin had guessed, but he still brought a good fight to the Dark Makuta. Benjarmin nearly destroyed half of the island with a cyclone he summoned arround him and Serrakaan, as to cause difficulty in Serrakaan's elegant fighting style. Eventually, the cyclon deteriorated when Serrakaan sent it, and Benjarmin crashing into the side if the mountain. Serrakaan then demonstrated his control over the elements, as he launched massive chunks of stone at Benjarmin. Benjarmin avoided most of them, but he eventually took the brunt of one of them later in the battle. Serrakaan received a few massively hard blows from Benjarmi during the fight, but he still went on as if they were mere gestures. Serrakaan severely crippled Benjarmin's eyesight when he blasted laser vision into Benjarmin's eyes. But Benjarmin struck back and sent the Dark Makuta falling far to the ground. When Benjarmin thought he had finished the fight however, Serrakaan struck him with an unknown form of lightning. The lightning severely wounded Benjarmin, as it blew of most of his right side. He lost both legs, his right arm, and most of his skull from the blast, and thus, he was in no position to fight. Serrakaan confronted him and said telepathically to Benjarmin. "The dark lord can't save you now" This phrase from Serrakaan indicated to Benjarmin that Serrakaan knew of the Dark Lord's Presence in the universe, and this shocked Benjarmin, as he did not know of anyone who knew of the Dark Lord besides himself and Krendarr. After Serrakaan said this, he teleported away, still looking for the two toa, however he never found them. Eventually he returned to his fortress and awaited word from his assassins. The reported that they found the two toa, and that they had captured one of them. This pleased Serrakaan very much, and he commanded them to take her to is fortress to await his, modifications. Since this, Serrakaan has not been seen, and it is unknown what he wants with the toa that his assassins captured. Abilities and Traits Serrakaan is a mysterious and quiet sort, even for a Makuta, who rarely socializes with anyone, and as a result, is rarely seen. Despite this, he is a fanatical believer in Teridax's scheme, and has expressed extreme loyalty him the Makuta over the years. He is a skilled warrior, and a master of combat, and these talents have been focused towards Serrakaan's occupation as a master assassin. Serrakaan is not arrogant like all the other Makuta. He is confident in his powers, but he knows there're very few beings in the universe more powerful than him, so he never underestemates his opponents. He is cold, merciless, and dangerouse, he does not kill for pleasure, contrary to popular belief, but if beings challenge him in combat, he will do whataver nessescary to kill them. Anyone who sees him will generally be killed, as Serrakaan does not want himself to be seen by others, especially on missions, he will kill all in the area, so as to make it impossible for beings recognize him. Like all Makuta, Serrakaan possesses forty-two abilities belonging to the Kraata they created, along with telepathy, elemental Shadow powers, and the ability to shapeshift. Another trait or habit he has demonstrated is that he uses his mask power before he engages a foe, if the foe is resistant to it's power, he will engage in combat. Several beings have speculated on reasons he rarely socializes, and several conclusions have been made. One, that he does not speak to people that he does not respect, and in turn, he rarely admires anyone enough to respect them. The effect of Serrakaan's prescence is disturbing. People start spitting blood out of their mouths, and eyes, and soon, blood starts to tear out of the body, in other words, they lose so much blood, that they die, and fall in a pool of their own blood. Serrakaan has demonstrated this ability many times, and has been dubbed the Blood Summoner for this reason. Another way Serrakaan is portrayed, is that he is always concealed by a black hood and cloak. No one has ever seen his true form, not even Teridax. The only visible feature he has on his body, are his hands, and his cold red eyes. Kanohi Mask Serrakaan wears the Kanohi Sverron, the Mask of Ultimate Fear. It is a Great Kanohi, and the only one of it's kind. This mask makes the wearer able to completely control fear and it is practically always in use, as the beings in his presence are always in a constant state of fear, even if they don't even see him. The mask automatically affects Serrakaan's voice, makeing it alot more powerful than it would normally be. The mask also gives Serrakaan dark powers that cannot be explaned by being a Makuta alone. Such as his ability to make beings drown in their own blood. That is just one of the advantages that the mask gives him. When in his presence, a being's ability to speak will cease, though they will retain their ability scream. Weapons Serrakaan carries two Double Blade Staffs,which can slice through any substance. He only uses his blades when it is most necessary. He uses his powers far more than weapons. But when the situation demands, he will typically use one staff that has four blades, two on each end , and on rare occasions, mostly if the opponent is a very powerful threat in close combat, he will split the four bladed staff apart down the middle and he will have both bladed staffs. He has also been known, most notoriously during his fight with another Makuta named Benjarmin, to have used a long sword with powerful precision. He carries both weapons at all times, up the sleeves of his cloak. They can be shrunk into small metal batons that are small enough to slide up and down his sleeves at will. It is speculated that he uses magnetism to shrink the weapons, but it may just be in their design. Armor Serrakaan's armor is nearly impenetrable. It is unknown as to where he made it, but he did not have it made by the Ninrah ghosts. No one knows as to weather the look of his armor changed when he evolved into Antidermis, in fact, no one has ever seen his armor. It is known that his armor is incredibly strong, as it was able to resist the incredible force of Benjarmin's sword during their confrontation. His chest plate however was shattered by Makuta Dredzek in the Eternal Game, it is unknown as to how Dredzek did it, but since it was close to the end of the Eternal Game, Dredzek most likely put everything he had into the strike, thus breaking Serrakaan's chest plate. There have not been any other documentations of Serrakaans armor being broken any other time however. Voice Serrakaan's voice has never been heard by anyone, as he never speaks. No one has ever heard his voice, but all who know of Serrakaan would expect it to be terrible. Serrakaan will never speak, unless he is forced to by a given situation. That meaning, he being faced by someone who is almost completely resilient to the power of his mask. Serrakaan's voice almost imbeads fear into the soul of those who hear it, they will never forget the sound of his voice, no matter how much they wish they could. It will leanger in their mind forever, and when all is quiet, they will hear it, echoing in their ears, and it will continue to disturb them for the rest of their lives, which, if he does use his voice, won't be very long. A small side note, is that his power scream is also terrifying. It stings the ears of those who hear it, and blood begins to exit their ears, and other places. Serrakaan's vocal powers, (Voice, Power Scream, Scream, Etc.) Are suspected to be results of his mask. His mask makes any noise that comes from his mouth extreamely horrific and terrible. But his voice is actually one of his most powerful weapons, one can only wonder why he never uses it. Stats Trivia *Serrakaan was created by user Serrakaan1407. *Serrakaan is considered Serrakaan1407's Self MOC. *Serrakaan's codename is: "The Blood Summoner" *Serrakaan is the only M.O.C. that Serrakaan1407 has yet built. *Serrakaan is one of the only known Makuta that Teridax let live during his reign. *Serrakaan is one of the only Makuta "along with Teridax" to control the elements. *Serrakaan has no alternates, he is the only one of his kind. *Serrakaan's Mask, "The Great Kanohi Sverron", is the only one in exsistence. *Serrakaan has not always been his name. *Serrakaan's form and personality was based off of The Witch King of Angmar. See Also Gallery:Serrakaan Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Dark Origins '' *''The Jareroden Saga'' *''Benjarmin's Blog'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''The Eternal Game'' *''The Shadows Coil'' *''The Championship of Death 2'' (upcoming) *''The Glory Wars'' (upcoming) *''Dark Realities'' Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:J97-S1407 Storyline